2012-09-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Congrats Bait! Part 1
Meanwhile back at the lock down NYC S.H.E.I.L.D base... Tron returns, coming out at his work station so he does not end up being shot. He tells Agent 800 that command knows the situation. He also reports about the three Skrull that been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. already. That should hopefully drive panic through any Skrull impersonators when they realize some of them are captured and information may get out; maybe they will do something stupid to draw attention to themselves. Tron sits at his desk staring at his computer. It's on but he is not really doing anything so he looks at the SHEILD logo on the background. He needs a way to be able to know who the Skrulls are in base. Sure he can leave anytime, but he wants to help the Dorky 800 and the cool Lesbian 67. He lets his mind wonder, thinking about everything he has ever seen in a movie, read in a book, or played in a game about shapeshifters; then it hits him. In the movie "The Thing", they use blood to discover who the shapeshifter was. Sure, it didn't end well, but it's a jumping off point. If he can clean 4 or 5 people, he can use them to draw out the Skrull, because surely they would be targeted for the Skrull to assume the shape of to avoid the test. To catch the Skrull, he can put his spy bots to work and see the attack; then the Skrull is trapped before it even knows it. He knows he will have to keep the 2nd part of his plan to himself he cannot be sure who's who here. First he needs to get the medical data on Skrull. This is S.H.E.I.L.D., they must have some. He goes to Agent 800 and Agent 67 and tells them about the blood screen. Agent 67 is all for it, and Agent 800 almost swallows his gum, but Tron convinces him and raids some of his gum. They get to work and an hour later they get the data. The working together prevents him from being alone with anyone, and tests their loyalty to his idea. Tron gets the data he needs and works it up into a written plan with graphs and charts, feeling like a real secret agent, or is that businessman? He then goes to the floor boss and pitches the idea. The meeting lasted about half an hour, and he was not to pleased Tron hacked into the information database. In the end however, it was decided the test group would be made of Tron, the floor boss, Agent 800, Agent 67, and another agent the boss choose. Tron and the boss do the blood at the same time and then no one in the small group is allowed to leave the room until they are tested. Soon all five are cleared. Tron still has not told anyone they are now bait, a bright person must know it. He then has the boss announce that there be a sweeping blood test floor by floor and everyone is required to participating starting in 12 hours. This permits the supplies to be gathered and set up, and testing Agents trained. He also has the boss announce who has been cleared so far. The floor boss is a professional, not betraying he knows they are all the bait. While that is being done Tron sends out his spybots he picked up from his warehouse to tail the four other member and himself as they up load all vids to the server and his glasses. He now waits for the Skrull to take one of them. Maybe he should have gotten one more person as backup to help capture the Skrull, darn loop holes. To Be Continued...